


Sick Days

by gamergirl929



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/F, Fluffy, Lexa's sick and whiny, One Shot, Or Is It?, Roommates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself Cla—” Lexa’s cut off by a loud sneeze, erupting from her stuffed up nose. She whimpers, pulling her legs up and hugging her knees tightly to her chest.“Yeah, that sounds real convincing.”Clarke stays home from work to take care of an incredibly sick Lexa. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I'm sick, but fortunately, this fluffy little one shot idea popped into my head! 
> 
> This fic is unbeated so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

It’s late in the afternoon when Lexa shuffles out of her bedroom and drops onto the living room couch with a huff. She drops her phone on the coffee table and sniffs loudly, her stuffed nose only gurgling in response. She leans back into the couch with a wince.

Her throat was sore, her chest ached, and her nose was completely stuffed. She wraps her arms around her shivering body and closes her eyes.

Lexa could hear Clarke, her best friend and roommate, move down the hallway and into the living room.

“Lex?” Clarke walks around to the front of the couch and frowns when she sees a shivering Lexa. Lexa’s red watery eyes lock on a scrub clad Clarke. Lexa clutches her chest and coughs loudly, whining softly at the dull ache in her chest.

Clarke silently moves away from Lexa and makes her way into the kitchen and out of Lexa’s line of sight.

Lexa listens intently, the sound of cabinets opening and closing, and pots and pans clattering together fills her ears. After a few more moments of silence Lexa hears Clarke talking softly.

“Yeah, I won’t be able to make it in today… I think it’s just a really bad cold… Hopefully not the flu.” Clarke turns to look at Lexa, who’s stretching out on the living room couch.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself Cla—” Lexa’s cut off by a loud sneeze, erupting from her stuffed up nose. She whimpers, pulling her legs up and hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

“Yeah, that sounds real convincing.” Clarke rolls her eyes and continues to mutter into the phone. Lexa huffs, grabbing a nearby Kleenex from the box on the table and blows her nose noisily.

“Yeah. I’ll call tomorrow an update you, hopefully she’ll be better by then… No Octavia… Shut up… Just cover for me? Alright. Bye Octavia.” Clarke pulls her phone away from her ear and drops it onto the kitchen counter.

Clarke moves from the kitchen and into the living room. She stops in front of the couch and squats down in front of Lexa.

Clarke shakes her head slowly, taking in Lexa’s red nose and her pale sweat covered skin. She reaches out and slides the palm of her hand onto Lexa’s sweaty forehead.

Lexa’s eyes flash open, her emerald eyes searching and quickly locking with Clarke’s.  

“You have a fever… Come on. Sit up.” Clarke gently slips an arm under Lexa and helps her sit upright. Lexa slowly sits up, with a groan. She turns her head quickly and coughs violently into her shoulder.

“Your soup shouldn’t take long. After that we’ll get some medicine in you, that should help with the cough and the fever.” Clarke reaches up to tuck a loose strand of Lexa’s hair behind her ear.

Lexa sighs. “You didn’t have to stay home for me Clarke… I could’ve—” Lexa’s cut off when Clarke holds up her hand.

“You’re sick and I’m going to take care of you, no, ifs, ands or buts about it.” Clarke pushes herself to stand and moves out of Lexa’s line of sight.

Clarke comes back sometime later, now wearing a pair of sweats and a pull over hoodie. She plops down on the couch beside Lexa.

“Have you been fighting this off for a while?” Clarke crosses her arms across her chest. Lexa turns to her with an apologetic grin. Clarke shakes her head with a snort.

“Lexa—” She starts but is cut off by the beeping of the stove.

“You’re lucky Woods.” Clarke jumps up off the couch and moves into the kitchen.

When she comes back she’s carrying a bowl, full to the brim with a yellowish colored liquid. She places it down on the table in front of Lexa.

Lexa stares at the liquid, spotting bits of chicken and noodles floating around in the yellowish broth.

“It’s a little hot so you’ll have to wait a bit before you eat it. I put a few ice cubes in there, so it shouldn’t take too long. I’ll be right back.” Clarke moves out of the living room and further into the apartment.

Clarke comes back a few minutes later, tossing a blanket and some medical textbook over the back of the couch before she moves out of sight again.  

Lexa gingerly lifts the bowl off the table and places it into her lap. She scoops up a spoonful of broth and brings it to her lips, blowing on it before she slips the warm broth into her mouth.

By the time, Clarke makes her way back into the living room, Lexa has nearly sucked down half of the broth in the bowl.

Clarke moves around the couch and plops down beside Lexa. She leans over, placing a water bottle, and a small cup of menacing looking liquid down on the coffee table. Lexa glances at the small cup and shivers.

“Seriously Lex, you’re worse than a child. After you’re done with your soup, you’re taking that.” Clarke flips open her textbook and silently scans the page.

Lexa sips at the broth and eats the chicken and noodles as slowly as she possibly can.

Eventually, the bowl is nearly empty of its contents, the only remnants being a few chunks of chicken and a few noodles.

Lexa places the bowl on the coffee table and glances at the cup of purple liquid. She can see Clarke watching her closely out of the corner of her eye. 

Lexa grabs the small plastic cup and quickly gulps down its contents. She grimaces and shivers violently at the taste. Clarke passes her the bottle of water, which she quickly twists open and sucks down in a matter of seconds.

Clarke shakes her head with a laugh. “Thirsty?” She asks. She pushes herself up off the couch, dropping her medical textbook onto the coffee table before she moves out of Lexa’s line of sight. She returns a few moments later carrying an unopened bottle of water. She places the water bottle down onto the table and drops down onto the couch beside Lexa.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke sees Lexa shiver, her arms wrapping around her shivering torso.

“You cold?” Clarke asks. Lexa slowly nods and leans back into the couch, her eyes fluttering shut. Clarke pulls the blanket out from underneath her and tosses it onto Lexa’s lap. Lexa quickly covers herself with the thick comforter, pushing the blanket up under her.  

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa clicks the ‘k’ at the end of Clarke’s name before she curls up into a ball, her head coming to rest on the arm of the couch. Clarke pulls her legs up onto the couch and shifts until she’s sitting in a cross legged position.

“You should lay down.” Clarke places her textbook face down on the arm of the couch. She turns to Lexa, seeing her arched brow, her blood shot green eyes watching her closely.

“Lay down.” Clarke commands, Lexa’s brow furrows.

Clarke grabs the sleeve of Lexa’s shirt and gives it a tug until Lexa’s sitting up. Lexa reluctantly shifts, and flushes a bright red when Clarke pats her lap a few times. She turns around and allows Clarke to guide her down, until her head comes to rest in Clarke’s lap.

“There you go.” Clarke smiles, she flips the textbook over and focuses intently on the text.

Lexa turns, facing away from Clarke. She hopes the blonde didn’t spot her flushed cheeks, or if she did, she chocks it up to her fever.

It doesn’t take long for Lexa to find a comfortable position, her entire body sagging with exhaustion.

It’s no secret to anyone, expect Clarke, that Lexa’s had a crush on her roommate and longtime friend since they were teenagers. Since before Lexa had dated Costia, and long before Clarke had dated Finn.

The pair were close since they were children, but their relationship never went past friendship.

Clarke’s eyes dart away from the textbook and settle on Lexa. She reaches down, gently tangling her fingers in Lexa’s wavy hair.

Lexa releases a deep sigh, her eyes fluttering shut. Clarke’s fingers glide through her hair, her nails gently digging into Lexa’s scalp. She snuggles deeper into Clarke’s lap and eventually gives in to her exhaustion and falls fast asleep.

Clarke continues to gently play with Lexa’s hair, her eyes not leaving the medical text book she has propped up on the arm of the couch.  

In her sleep, Lexa rolls over onto her back, her closed eyes now facing up towards the ceiling. Clarke looks down in her lap with a smile. Lexa’s brow furrows in her sleep, she takes a deep breath and a violent cough escapes her open mouth. The brunette whimpers softly in her sleep, her fingers clutching the comforter tightly.  

Clarke shushes Lexa softly, her fingertips dragging against Lexa’s sharp jawline. Lexa hums softly in her sleep and relaxes in Clarke’s lap.

Clarke’s fingers don’t leave Lexa’s hair for the next hour, her eyes darting between Lexa’s sleeping face and her medical textbook.

Suddenly Lexa shoots up, clutching her chest. She doubles over, coughing and hacking loudly. Clarke reaches behind her and grabs the bottle of water off the table.

“Here Lex, take a drink.” She unscrews the cap and passes the bottle to Lexa. Lexa quickly leans back drinking a substantial amount of water before she hands the water bottle back to Clarke. Clarke leans forwards, placing the water bottle back on the table.

“Better?” Clarke asks, her hand running gently up and down Lexa’s back.

Lexa nods. She digs the heels of her palms into her eyes before turning to face Clarke.

“There’s no way you’re comfortable sitting like that.” Lexa rasps, pointing to her crisscrossed legs.  Clarke shakes her head with a smile. “I’m fine.”

Lexa shakes her head and stubbornly moves to stand, taking the comforter with her.

“Put your legs out. Lay down.” Lexa motions to the couch. Clarke furrows her brow but does as asked, she pushes her legs out and scoots further down the couch, her head coming to rest against the arm of the couch. She drops her textbook on the floor and focuses on Lexa.

“Well where are you—” Clarke’s cut off when Lexa nudges her legs apart. She crawls up, settling between Clarke’s legs, her back resting against Clarke’s chest.

Clarke blushes furiously, and her heart begins to race. Clarke’s arms slip around Lexa, wrapping around her middle and pulling her back tighter against her chest. Lexa twists in her arms, shifting until she’s lying on her side in Clarke’s arms, her head resting just over Clarke’s pounding heart.

Lexa looks up through her eyelashes, her own cheeks now a deep shade of crimson. Clarke smiles, her fingers moving to tangle in Lexa’s hair.

“Sleep.” She whispers softly, her nails once again digging into Lexa’s scalp.

It doesn’t take Lexa long to fall back asleep under Clarke’s ministrations. Clarke watches the sleeping girl with a small smile. After a while, she feels her own eyelids drooping, and it’s not long before she too is fast asleep.

* * *

 

Lexa eyes slowly flutter open sometime later, her body stiff, and aching.  Lexa whines, and nuzzles deeper into the couch, intent on falling right back asleep. When the couch shifts beneath her she pulls back with a gasp.

Lexa’s cheeks flush a dark red when she comes face to face with a sleeping Clarke.

Sometime during their impromptu nap, Lexa had shifted and climbed entirely on top of Clarke, her chest now resting against Clarke’s, their legs tangled beneath the comforter.

Lexa attempts to put distance between herself and Clarke, pulling her arms from around her and placing her hands on the armrest behind the sleeping blonde.

Just as Lexa is about to push herself up, Clarke suddenly sits up her tired blue eyes finding Lexa’s. She blinks a couple of time, her eyes darting around, surveying their currently situation.

“Uhhhh…” Lexa flushes an even darker shade of red. Clarke’s tired eyes dart from Lexa’s wide eyes to her open mouth.  

Lexa’s mouth snaps shut, her wide eyes searching Clarke’s. Clarke reaches up, gently cupping Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa closes her eyes and leans into the blonde’s touch. “Cl-Clarke?”

Lexa’s eyes open just in time to see Clarke leaning forwards, the blonde’s lips meeting hers in a short kiss. Before Lexa can even think about kissing back Clarke pulls back with a gasp.

Clarke’s cheeks flush blood red. “Oh my god Lexa I’m so—” She’s cut off by the brunette’s lips pressing softly against hers.

Clarke’s wide eyes flutter shut, her hands moving to tangle in the material of Lexa’s shirt. She pulls the brunette impossibly closer, and kisses her back with equal intensity.

Lexa gasps against Clarke’s lips, the intensity of the kiss knocking the air from her lungs. Lexa tilts her head, her nose brushing against Clarke’s as she changes the angle of the kiss. One of Clarke’s hands leaves her shirt, and moves to cup her cheek gently.

Clarke pulls Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it gently. Lexa whimpers into Clarke’s mouth, Clarke gently nips at Lexa’s bottom lip, prodding it with her tongue. Lexa opens her mouth eagerly, and Clarke’s tongue immediately slips inside.

Clarke’s other hand leaves Lexa’s shirt and moves to cup her other cheek. Clarke’s tongue flicks against the roof of Lexa’s mouth before swiping against Lexa’s own tongue.

The brunette moans loudly into Clarke’s open mouth, her tongue slipping into the blonde’s mouth.

The two pull apart, both panting heavily. Emerald eyes slowly flutter open, revealing Clarke’s kiss swollen lips.

Clarke’s face splits into a grin, her blue eyes slowly fluttering open.  

“You have…” Clarke pauses.  “No idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that…” Clarke whispers. Lexa chuckles her nose brushing Clarke’s.

“I think I might.” Lexa smiles. “and now that I can do it, nothing is going to stop me from doing it again.” Lexa whispers before her lips meet Clarke’s in swift kiss.

The two break apart, a pair of matching grins nearly splitting both their faces in half. Clarke leans up, pressing a kiss to the tip of Lexa’s nose.  

 Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke sees the neon letters on the front of the microwave reading, _11:00 PM._

“Wow, it’s late…” Clarke sighs. “Come on, let’s head to bed.”

Lexa’s cheeks flush a bit. “Ummmm…”

Clarke smiles, knowing exactly what Lexa wants to ask. “We’ll sleep in my bed.” She smiles and presses another quick kiss to Lexa’s lips.

Lexa scrambles off of Clarke and grabs her phone off the coffee table before she sprints down the hallway to Clarke’s room, the thick comforter still wrapped tightly around her.

“Someone’s eager.” Clarke snorts and jumps up off the couch. She grabs the box of Kleenexes off the table and moves to grab a fresh bottle of water out of the fridge before following after Lexa.

When she reaches her bedroom, she finds Lexa, sprawled out across her queen-sized bed, the comforter covering her from head to toe.

Clarke prods the lump in the bed with her finger, earning a squeak from Lexa.

“I’ll be right back.” Clarke pokes her again and quickly moves out of the room. She moves into the bathroom and retrieves a bottle of nighttime cold medicine. She dumps the appropriate amount needed into a small plastic cup and moves back towards the bedroom.

The second she steps into the bedroom and Lexa’s eyes focus on the cup of medication she shakes her head rapidly.

“No.” Lexa hides back under the comforter.

“Come on Lexa, you have to if you want to get better.” Clarke advances on the bed and sits down beside Lexa. Clarke prods her with her index finger. “Come on Lex.”

“Clarkeeeeeee… Noooooooo.” Lexa whines, peeking out from beneath the comforter. Clarke sighs, biting back a small smile.

Clarke turns around, placing the small plastic cup down on the nightstand. She twists back around and wraps her arms around Lexa.

“Come on baby, please?” Clarke whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Lexa’s head.

Lexa flushes red at the term of endearment.

She releases a deep sigh. “Fine.” She grumbles, and Clarke quickly grabs the plastic cup and pushes it into Lexa’s open hand. Lexa chugs down the medication and happily accepts the bottle of water Clarke hands to her. She takes a few swigs of water before placing it down on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She searches through her pockets and drops her cellphone down beside the water bottle.

Clarke jumps up and turns off the bedroom light. She makes her way through the darkness and back to the bed.

Clarke reaches out in the darkness, her outstretched hands immediately coming to rest on the body next to her. She pulls Lexa backwards until her back comes to rest against her front. She presses a tender kiss just below Lexa’s jawline before nuzzling against the sensitive spot.

“Goodnight Lex.” Clarke whispers into the darkness, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa whispers, her hand shifting to cover the one on her hip.

The pair fall asleep quickly, both wearing matching smiles.

* * *

 

When Lexa eyes flutter open the following morning, she’s greeted to a sea of long blonde curls. Lexa nuzzles into the back of Clarke’s neck, and smiles when the girl in front of her hums softly.

Suddenly Clarke sucks in a breath of air and sneezes violently, her head jerking forwards. Clarke sniffs, realizing her nose is completely stuffed up.

Clarke turns around in Lexa’s arms, immediately her watery blue eyes find Lexa’s and her bottom lip juts out. Lexa shakes her head with a small smile before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Clarke’s sweaty forehead.

Lexa reaches behind her, searching the nightstand blindly. Eventually her fingers find and wrap around her cell phone.

Lexa presses a few buttons on the phone’s surface. She reaches her contacts and presses down on a specific name. It rings a few times before Indra’s gruff voice sounds through the receiver.

“Lexa? Feeling better I hope.” Lexa shakes her head with a sigh.

“Not really… Unfortunately, I won’t be able to make it in to work today.” Lexa leans forwards, pressing a kiss to the tip of Clarke’s stuffed, red nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
